Talk:The Forge/@comment-5803798-20171024082131
let me give you guys some tips for characters these are observations that I've seen for only an hour (but it's alot, and this is only for character choices / strategies) this is a very poorly made tips(I think) these are only my opinions some of them aren't. Disable mods on the forge, your game will crash and give the other 5 players a hard time on the forge, cause players can't join mid game(I think) Never merge two Petrifying Tome users: WickerBottom + WaxWell, WW + WW, WB + WB or more = not a good choice cause they'll be fighting over the inferno staff cause that's the only easy way to activate their skill, especially for Waxwell, but if ever you merge them together, I'd say make Wickerbottom a healer + 2 petryfying tome user, cause maxwell would just need th Inferno Staff, while Wickerbottom can alternate with the tomes and healing staff. Willow + Waxwell is a bit incompatible, cause waxwell needs to rely on inferno staff, while willow will try to get the staff cause of her passive: Extra damage with fire/explosive 10% more. Willow is a bit bad... tbh I would rather go wendy than willow cause bernie is very slow and doesn't atrract mobs to him, he has high health than abigail, but abigail is smarter the 10% damage doesn't do that much for willow, it only adds like 2-4 extra damage on basic attacks on inferno staff, spell cast tho, is a bit reasonable, 20-40 Tanks: I haven't grasped much on tanks that much yet, but, USE your hammer's skill to lure all the mobs to you instead of your team. DON'T use it on cc'd(petrified/asleep) mobs if you guys are in a pinch. YOU CAN use your hammer to reset TorTonks and Boarilla's Defense mode, along with inferno staff, and I think Wigfrid's weapon I'd PREFER the Blue Flower Hat(dunno the name) that gives you 20% more from heals WEAR the knockback resistant armor it's extremely needed Mages I classify tome users as "Mages" now, the mages are very squishy as hell, especially Waxwell, but they help cc champions and deal quite a lot of damage when they recieved the inferno staff, because their skill gives them quite a damage boost, preffered armor, 75% protection 10% faster cd hat 10% faster cd or if your going for healer mage, just alternate from health dealt(twiggy hat) or the 10% cd hat Wickerbottom I've only seen her, not played her, but if you see her that she has 3 circles, use a skill to amplify the spell, albeit make the healing strong, or make the fireball deal more damage, petrify, probably makes it longer. Waxwell Extremely low health, but deals alot of damage when he has recieved the inferno staff, target only 1 mob to activate your skill, Healers Wilson is more of a support character in the forge, always let him revive because of his skills, I don't see many people use healing staff on him(which is understandable), because usually mages take the role of healers, cause after mages use their tomes, they're utterly USELESS, so they alternate from healingstaff to fight from long range, while using the tome to cc mobs. I'd RECOMMEND giving the healer the 75% protection + 10% cd armor I'd RECOMMEND the weird twiggy hat(dunno the name), for the HEALERS, cause the hat gives 20% more healing to players when they use the staff, I don't think it applies on revives, but if it does I'd give wilson the role of healer, in mid game, remember blow dart users can alternate between blowdarts staffs aswell aswell. Long tips short (might be poorly made) disable mods, it crashes game non tanks, go to tank player, then let him use skill to aggro everything on him, mages cc mobs if it's too much don't hit cc mobs, hit the non cc mobs first. let healers wear twiggy hat that gives more heals to you, and the wood armor that has 75% protect and 10% cd 2 mage = is bad combo, unless 1 mage turns healer(preffered wickerbottom) and takes the other mage's tome if the mage recieved the inferno staff, so healer can alternat from 2 tomes and 1 healing staff let tanks wear the blue flower hat that gives more healing to themselves when healed, let them obviously wear the knockback resistant armor willow's skill is bad in my opinion, go wendy instead, let wilson be the one to revive. you can cc tortanks and boarilla to remove them from their defense mode(0 damage defense) remove all aggros from wilson and mages/healers. .